Losing Your Memory
by Justalostflutterby
Summary: Alaric's daughter is Amelia. She gets dragged on to yet another one of their plans to kill Klaus. She's been brought up to fight vampires, to kill them with no regrets. Will she become what she's been designed to kill? What happens when Klaus captures Amelia and he develops feelings for her? Is it wrong or right? What does Damon think of this, is he jealous? Humor and Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a dream - Chapter One - Amelia's Pov - **

**Why do I always get dragged along to these things? Oh well. I get one particular hottie, with me the whole way. Damon Sexy Salvatore.**

_'It's in the face of a mother,  
>As she takes the force of a blow,<br>And its in the hands of the father yeah,  
>As he works his fingers to the bone yeah,<em>

_I'm standing under a white flag oh,  
>Can you see me oh, can you see me oh,<br>I'm standing for everything we have oh,  
>Can you hear me oh, can you hear me,<em>

_**This is why we do it this is worth the pain,  
>This is why we bow down and get back up again,<br>This is where the heart lies, this is from above,  
>Love is this, this is love'<strong>_

_This = Love – The Script._

When would the teacher stop talking? It was beginning to get ridiculous! I just wanted to get out of the door which I had been staring at for most of the lesson and be _free! _I rested my head against the table and leant back up again. I turned to the door and somebody burst through it. I jumped slightly and the teacher turned to them.

"What are you doing in my lesson?" She snapped at them. One of the two was a girl who had bright blonde hair which was curly and past shoulder-length, the other was a tanned broad guy who had dark brown, almost black hair which was short and messy.

"We came here to collect Amelia." Caroline said, I had seen these two yesterday.

"Why? What's the reason?" I began to pack up my things silently and Ross, my trig 'buddy' was staring at me in a weird way. I shrugged and slung my over shoulder dark brown bag across my chest and stood. I walked towards them, walking around tables and I got a stare from every person in the class.

"The principal said so." Tyler told her and she nodded instantly, they walked out the room and I followed them, shutting the door. "Bloody hell, who shoved something in her backside this morning?" Tyler joked.

"Tyler, this isn't funny. We only came here for Amelia. Now we need to go." Caroline told him seriously. He nodded and smirks at me behind her back. I smiled back at him.

"Where are we going anyway, guys?" I asked them both, they both began to run to the entrance of the school and there was a black sleek limousine waiting for them. I raised an eyebrow and Tyler looked around and scooped me into his arms. Him and Caroline used vampire speed to get to the car in seconds.

"Blimey it would be so much easier if you were a vamp." He told me,

"I've been told _that _before." I mumbled and he rolled his eyes. He opened the car door for me and I stepped inside and was met by Damon who slung his arm around me. I gasped and he pulled me next to him. I smiled and he kissed my hair in a friendly way.

"How are you girl?" He asked, I grinned wide.

"I feel pretty good, what is all this about?" I asked, looking around, gesturing to the décor of the car.

"_We. _Will all explain in time." Elena said to me, wait Elena was here? I looked around and saw her next to Stefan, I couldn't see her because she was behind Damon. I saw Alaric driving and Bonnie who was sat in the corner reading a Grimoire. Damon offered me a glass of champagne and I drunk it down in one and coughed.

"Ready guys?" I heard a cheerful voice ask. Jeremy! I grinned and handed the glass back to Damon and practically jumped towards him, he was in the passenger seat next to Alaric and I kissed his cheek in a friendly way. I noticed that Katherine was next to him, she had a smug look on her face. "Ugh, what are you doing here?" I asked her, she looked at me like I was insane.

"You haven't told her? How stupid are you." She asked Alaric, he shrugged and began driving. I fell backwards in the limo and was caught in the arms of somebody strong, I looked up and Elijah was there. Wait...Seriously! How many people had I missed?

"I apologize." He murmured and gently placed me on one of the seats.

"W-W-Wait..." I stared down at my hands then looked at Stefan. "H-He was killed, right? By Klaus!" I yelled, they both nodded.

"And now I am gladly back. You wouldn't have to have brought me back if it wasn't for my idiot of a brother, Niklaus." I sighed,

"He isn't all bad you know." I said casually. Everybody looked at me then, eyes wide.

"What?" I asked and turned to Elijah after I got some stares from my friends and family. "He just has some family issues...and that has now affected his life."

"We've all had our family issues here." I pointed out.

"You especially." He told me, I slowly nodded. I only had my father, Alaric. My mother was Isobel Flemming and she died after doing her job which she was told to do.

I was born in the short time that they were together, unexpectedly and after she died Alaric brought me up. Into this world of madness. It was only a few years back that I had been introduced to the word 'vampire' I used to train with him every day after school.

So, in some ways yes. I am related to Elena and sort of Jeremy. Elena's my half sister. Same mother but different father. Her father was John...I shuddered when I thought of him and then thought that it was disrespectful seeing as he was dead. If I thought Klaus wasn't that bad. John wasn't all that bad, he was even nice. He only wanted to take care of his daughter. But I guess that he could've done that in a much simpler way.

"Why do you guys need me anyway? I'm human."

"Yo, me too!" Jeremy yelled and I laughed slightly.

"So am I." Elena said,

"And me." My father piped in.

"Okay, I get it!" I yelled at them all, I saw Damon smirk and I elbowed him in the rib hard. He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "But...You all have Bonnie, a witch. Katherine, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Tyler and Elijah as vampires...Elena is useful, as is everybody else. I'm not, am I?"

Damon laughed. "You managed to stake Klaus a few months back." I smirked. "We need you." I sighed.

"I could get hurt?" I asked him, smirking. "Aren't you the one that's always worried about protecting Elena?" He sighed and pulled me towards him.

"Which is why I'm doing this." He told me and bit his wrist. I tried to get away and I saw a few people turn away. Katherine didn't, she was still turned around in the seat at the front, smiling evilly at me and Elijah and Stefan were watching with adore.

After I took in a large amount of Damon's blood, I wiped some of it away with the sleeve of my long white sleeved tight top.

I was also wearing three quarter length pants and my hair was light brown, like my father's, almost blonde...Dirty blonde? Kind of honey coloured. It was curly like Caroline's and I had a side fringe which was swept across my face. Some of it was pinned back at the moment, half up and half down. I just needed to get some of it away from my face sometimes.

I had olive coloured skin, like Elena and had the same shape face. I was thin and slender, and my body had muscles - I thank my father for them.

**_x~Amelia~x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a dream - Chapter Two - Amelia's Pov **

_**I think I'll be brave**  
><strong>Starting with you<strong>  
>But I'll fall away if you tell me to<br>I'd rather be wrong  
>Than hope that I'm right<br>'Cause I can't go on with this all inside_

_Brave - Tawgs Salter  
><em>

We drove around for about an hour before I began to get impatient. "Guys, okay. You have_ got _to tell me where the fuck we're going!" I yelled at them all. Damon sighed and put his hand on my knee, he looked into my eyes.

"We'll be there soon, right Alaric?" he yelled into the front seat where Alaric was still driving.

"Do you want to stop for a bit? There's a small town up ahead." Alaric asked him,

Damon looked around at everyone. I looked in his direction too and I noticed that Caroline was asleep, leaning against Tyler's shoulder. Bonnie had fallen asleep in the corner with her Grimoire open, Elena was leaning against Jeremy's shoulder who was also asleep. I smiled.

"Whoa, it's like a sleep bomb has gone off." I joked, Damon nodded and walked to the front and sat down next to Katherine. I saw her grab him and I heard them fight in the front, I heard somebody being pressed against the window and I laughed.

"Just keep going. They're all asleep, they won't mind until later." I told my father. He nodded and I leant back into the seat but when I did I felt an arm around me again. I snuggled into them, I looked up, wanting to know who it was. Stefan! I jumped and tried to get away, but he held me close to his hard chest.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you, lil' Amelia. Your too cute, I think that's why people underestimate you." I punched him in the stomach hard and two mini-stakes slammed into him.

"Amelia! Not in the car!" I heard my father yell. I glared at him in the mirror and rolled my eyes. Stefan groaned and pulled them out.

"Never. Call me cute again, Stefan Salvatore." I told him and he nodded,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he whimpered. I smiled and snuggled into his chest again and I snatched the stakes back from him and wiped the blood away with a wet wipe and shoved them back into the hand stake-shooting device. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Always prepared." I murmured and fell asleep slowly.

I was woken up by being thrown onto what I realized was a bed. I looked around and Damon had threw me on it.

"Damon! Meanie!" I groaned and stood. "Don't you dare treat me like a little kid!"

he started to walk out the room and I followed him, I jumped onto his back and wrapped my arms around him, my legs locked around his stomach. He chuckled and walked down the stairs, holding me there. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked around. It was a small house with lots of different doors, it was old and smelt like dust.

"Where are we?" I asked him,

"We're staying here for the night, Alaric needed some sleep and I didn't want to drive. Besides, everybody else was asleep." He explained,

"Oh," Was all I could say. He carried me into the living room where I saw everybody dancing. "I thought you said that they were all asleep!" I yelled over the loud music.

He shrugged and walked through everyone to a cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of bourbon, ah his favourite. He tried to hide it away from me as much as possible, but it always managed to reach my lips for some reason.

"Damon..." I smirked from the couch and jumped up next to him, "Pretty please. My Dad's too drunk to notice," he turned around and saw that Alaric was dancing with Katherine. Something I NEVER expected to happen – ever.

"Er, that's somethin' you don't see everyday." He laughed and poured me a glass and himself one. He tapped my glass and winked, I downed it in one and his eyes went wide. "If you pass out..." He told me and downed his glass. If he could do it so could I! I was only sixteen!

I wasn't even at the legal age to drink, but I looked like I was far older. I let down my hair so it was framing my face now and Damon ruffled my hair. I punched him and then forgot that I still had the device on, two stakes jammed into his chest and I quickly pulled them out. The only thing I heard him say was. "Bitch!" he groaned and I took off the device and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I yelled and nestled my head in the crook of his neck. He chuckled,

"It's fine, Amelia. Really," I nodded and pulled back, smiling. I lifted up his shirt and watched the holes heal. I ran my fingertips along it and he quickly pulled his shirt back down. I nodded as did he and he picked me up in his arms and put me next to Katherine. I smiled at her and she looked at me like I was nothing. Ah well. I looked up at my father and I slapped him around the face, hard. That made Katherine laugh like a small child.

"Hey! Amelia! W-What did I do!" He yelled at me, rubbing his cheek.

"_Your drunk!" _I yelled, he shrugged and offered me his glass. I took it and downed it. "Get yourself another one." I spat and walked over to a chair in the corner of the room. Elena came over.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked,

"Yeah. Just my idiot of a father is wasting his life away over there." I rolled my eyes and she nodded, sitting on the arm of the chair and looking at everyone. I realized then that Tyler or Caroline weren't here. "Where's everybody else?" I asked, hey wait! Elijah or Stefan weren't here! Wait...Stefan was here. He was staring at me from the corner of the room. Until I realized that he was staring at Elena. I see. He wanted her and we all knew it. Now that the compulsion was over between him and Klaus, nothing was holding him back. He had his humanity back but he was holding it reluctantly.

"Tyler and Caroline are...Upstairs." I nodded, - in one of the bedrooms, I presumed. "Don't go in the first door on the right." She told me, I laughed and smirked.

"I wasn't plannin' on it." I laughed, I saw Damon talking seriously to Katherine and she walked out of the room, well strutted – would be a better word. She was wearing black tight skinny jeans with a black tank top which had a silver design on it. I sighed as Damon walked out the room after her. Elena jumped up and followed them too, wanting to know what was going on. I tried to follow them but Stefan was behind me in seconds, stopping me from going anywhere else. I whimpered and he held me in an unbreakable gasp.

"God! Sometimes I wish I was a freakin' vampire!" I yelled loudly and my father turned to me.

"Never say that, Amelia. Let her go," He told Stefan. Stefan shook his head and dragged me out of the room and up the stairs. He took me into a room and threw me on the bed. I looked at him in confusion and he threw himself on the bed next to me.

"You need to sleep." He told me, I shook my head.

"No. I don't." I hissed at him and tried to get up. He held me there and I looked up at him wide eyed. He brushed his fingertips across my cheeks,

"Never be a vampire, Amelia...You're beautiful human...This," He brushed my cheek with his thumb, over my blush. "Is beautiful..." I looked down and nodded, moving his hand away.

"I won't do it out of choice." I told him and took off my shoes. "I don't want to sleep. I'm not tired." I sighed,

"Well, I could always make you sleep..." He held me down by my shoulders and I pushed him backwards. He ripped off my necklace which held vervain. Great. The day that I didn't take any vervain in by drink. I didn't have any weapons on me at the moment, Damon had made me take it off from punching him. I screamed loudly and he leant towards my neck hungrily, his eyes cracked.

"DAMON!" I yelled loudly, screaming. I had felt this before, but I knew Stefan – he couldn't stop. He hadn't gained control. I felt tears prick my eyes and I felt my blood slowly leave my body. My eyes slowly closed and I thought it was the end.

I felt Stefan's teeth rip away from my throat and it made the bite wider. I gasped and I felt someone's blood entering my body. I looked up and Caroline was there, holding her wrist to my mouth. Was it strange that I could tell the difference between each vampire, as in their blood? Caroline's blood was sweeter and Damon's blood was...A darker colour and tasted more rich.

Caroline pulled her wrist back quickly and was in front of Stefan in seconds. Damon was holding him down and my Father entered the room and shot Stefan with a dart after they all moved out of the way. He fell to the floor and Caroline threw him over her shoulder and ran downstairs with him. Damon was in front of me in seconds, he picked me up in his arms and carried me into another room. He placed me on my feet and I gripped onto his arms for a few seconds and slowly looked up at him.

"I'm okay.." I whispered, Damon leant towards the bite from earlier and licked the blood away slowly. I smiled slightly and after he made sure that it was all gone he grabbed a flannel and dabbed it gently.

Then dried it and gestured to a suitcase filled with clothes. I nodded, they were Katherine and Elena's but they should fit me. I was slightly sorter than Elena but I could just wear shorts or something, rather than trousers.

Damon walked towards the door and leant against the wall. "You. Out." I laughed and he groaned but nodded. He walked out the room, shut the door and I smiled. I searched through the suitcase. It was funny, that they were basically sectioned into two different sides.

The left side was Katherine's which were all dark colours and then the right it was Elena's. I searched through Elena's first and took out a pair of denim shorts and I put on a black plain tank top. I put a hand to the front of my neck, feeling that it felt 'naked'. My necklace! I sighed and brushed my hair before I walked out of the room.

Damon picked me up and spun me around in his arms, cradling me there. I laughed and he carried me down the stairs. He put me down and walked into the living room with me, I looked around and everyone was here again. I smiled wide and they were all dancing and drunk.

I smirked and Damon led me through the room to another and turned me around, he locked my necklace back on and let my hair hand again, I smiled. I turned around and hugged him, my arms locked around his neck. A slow song started from the other room, he started to sway and dance with me.

His hands on my waist. He kissed my hair and we continued to dance until the song ended. I pulled away from him and somebody walked into the room.

I turned and it was my father, he had a bottle of something in his left hand.

"I think you should go to bed." he told me, I sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Which bedroom?" I asked, Damon took my hand and lead me up the stairs. He walked into a room which was the furthest away from Tyler and Caroline's, for obvious reasons. When he sat me down on the bed he walked towards the door.

"Don't go," I whimpered. He turned to me,

"You know exactly what will happen if I stay." He told me, I sighed and nodded.

I stood and walked towards him. "I do know that yes. Don't you think I want it too?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I-I..." he stammered. I ran my hand up his chest, "I can't." he told me, I sighed and pulled back. He turned around and was out of the room in seconds. I shrugged, I always used to think that he was in love with Elena. That _everybody_ was in love with Elena. But...Did he like me like he liked Elena?

Could somebody like me in that way? I was friends with everybody here, there was nobody that I didn't get along with. Even Elijah! Even Katherine! I shrugged and ran out of the room and I opened Caroline and Tyler's bedroom door, Tyler was on top of Caroline and they both screamed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her bag,

"What the hell, Amelia!" Tyler yelled, he climbed off Caroline and covered him and her up. I searched through it and took out a wrist stake ejector and nodded to both of them. I hid it under my shirt and grabbed a black leather jacket from the room I was in. I grabbed my mobile and put on a pair of plain black converses.

I grabbed my rucksack which was now full of stakes and a chocolate bar and a bottle of water, vervain and wolfbane. I ran down the stairs and opened the front door, I looked around and stepped out of the house. I was pressed against the wall outside by Elijah, I gasped and stared into his eyes.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked, he let me go and put me on my feet.

"What are we all doing here? Nobody will tell me anything. If you won't tell me anything then I'm leaving. I'm ready and waiting." I explained, he sighed and grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the house, pushing me into the living room where everybody was dancing earlier.

Now there was a table up and in there sat Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, My Father Alaric, Elena, Katherine. I looked at all of them and they all stared back at me.

Damon beckoned me over and I walked over glumly, Elijah pulled out a chair for me and I sat down on it. I stared at Damon and slung my bag off my shoulder, dropping it on the floor.

"We all thought it would be best if you weren't involved in this tonight." Damon explained.

"Whoa. Wait a second..." I rushed out. "Then why the hell did you bring me!"

"We wanted to explain it to you lightly." I glared at my father for saying that.

"Explain. Now." I said to all of them, Katherine stood.

"You better watch your mouth." She told me and showed me a bit of paper, I stared at it.

"What is this? It's just a bunch of writing." I murmured.

"It's the symbols from the cave." She told me, I nodded,

"And what are they for?"

"We've been trying to work out what to use them for, they obviously mean something different than what we've realized." Katherine explained, I shrugged.

"So is that why you need me?" I asked, obviously confused.

"No." Elijah said. "We need you to help us kill Niklaus," I bit my lip.

"And...What can I do to help you with that?" I asked,

"You can either distract him...But, I highly doubt that he will hesitate when he sees you. Considering what happened last time." my father said, I nodded in agreement. He probably still wanted to kill me from staking him in the chest.

"Okay, so distraction has gone off the list." Damon explained,

"You could...Always get turned into a vampire and then give him the element of surprise." I heard Jeremy mumble.

"That could work." I told him, looking around.

Everybody said in unison. "No." I sighed,

"Why not?" I whined,

"Because he still wouldn't hesitate. And that would mean putting you through the pain of being a vampire. None of us want to do that." Damon said, I sunk deeper into the chair.

"But if I die a human...I'm _still _going to be a vampire..." I murmured. "Going off topic now. So, where is he now?"

"Last time we heard, he was in Chicago." Elena spoke up from the other end of the table.

"Chicago? Is that where we were heading?" I asked,

Damon shook his head. "No, we were going to find a witch named Nicola." I shrugged.

"Because?"

"We need her to tell us information about Klaus. _Then _we were going to find Klaus." Damon explained. I sighed,

"Okay...So, I'm here because you need me to kill him, correct? But why can't any of you do it?" I asked,

"Because we would all rush into it. You surprised him last time, you can do it again." Damon took one of my hands, "We all know you can. Your one of the bravest one out of all of us."

They all nodded and I sighed. "It's just..." I sighed and stood. "Ridiculous! You don't just plan these things!" Damon stood too and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"You don't plan things like this. What I did was surprising, to _me _and to him. I didn't realize what I would do." I paused. "I hope your realize how much pressure your putting on me right now?"

"You can do this. We all know you can." Jeremy said, I walked out of the room then and ran up the stairs. I slammed into Damon's chest on the landing and he growled low.

"Your not leaving. We can't let you." He said.

"I need some time, okay!" I yelled and punched him in the stomach, two stakes ejected and he yelped and fell to the floor. I leant down and kissed his lips softly and ran into the bedroom I was in earlier and slammed the door shut. I locked it and threw myself on the bed. I slowly fell asleep from crying too much and exhaustion.

x~Amelia~x


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Dream - Chapter Three - Amelia's Pov**

_Do you feel the way I do right now?  
>I wish we would just give up<br>Cause the best part is falling  
>Call it anything but love<em>

_And I will make sure to keep my distance  
>Say "I love you" when you're not listening<br>**How long can we keep this up, up, up?**_

_Distance - Christina Perri_

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door, I went and answered it. Caroline was there. "Rise and shine!" She yelled,

"What the hell?" I yelled and she went and opened the curtains.

"Time to get back in that dreaded car! But first-" She paused and lifted up my hand. "Breakfast time!" She pretended to bite my wrist and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I brushed my hair with her hairbrush quickly and brushed my teeth, applied little makeup and walked down the stairs to the table that they were all at last night.

I swallowed before sitting in between Caroline and Stefan. I looked up from my hands and Damon was sat in front of me. I quickly looked back down again, embarrassed. Somebody put a plate of food in front of me. Mine! I was starving!

It was two slices of toast, two sausages and bacon and there was a pile of croissants in the middle of the table which I gladly look five of. I downed a glass of water and sat back in my chair ten minutes later.

Everybody was staring at me and I blushed a deep red.

"What?" I looked at them all, "I was hungry."

They were all about half way into their meals when Katherine walked in and decided to ruin the relaxed scene.

"Right, I want to be out of this house by eleven. That gives us twenty minutes to get ready." Katherine told us. I hopped up from my seat and went to the kitchen and put my plate on the side. She had me against the wall by my throat in seconds, I gasped and screamed at her, trying to break free.

"Katherine! What are you doing!" I yelled,

"If you mess this plan up I will not hesitate to snap your neck and turn you into a vampire." She growled into my ear and pulled back and vanished. I gasped and instantly had my hand to my neck, glad that I could breathe fully now. Damon ran into the room and helped me up from the floor I looked up at him slowly and looked down again.

"You heard, didn't you?" I asked, he nodded sadly and walked away. I sighed and my father came into the room.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. Really." I told him. By the look which he was giving me it showed that he was listening in to. Was there NO privacy in this house! Around vampires?

He walked towards me and ruffled my hair, then examined my neck quickly. "Go get changed and be ready as soon as you can." He snapped at me, I nodded and ran up the stairs. I picked out a pair of dark denim shorts and put on a pair of trainers, I could tell that I was going to be running today.

I put on a black tank top and had my vervain necklace on. Once again, I brushed through my hair and made it look half-decent before I walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and was met by my father who handed me a bag, right. This contained all my weapons which I was used to and they were in the right section which meant that danger was near and that I could protect myself and possibly the people around me, well – I say _people. _Mostly vampires. The un-dead.

My phone buzzed and I squeezed it out my pocket,

_ "Hey, you free tonight, need to talk? Miss you loads." _Most people at my school hadn't a _clue _about vampires, I went to a different school to all of them, to Elena and Jeremy. I'm too young to go to their school right now. It was Amy sending that. I sighed and shook my head. It was a Saturday today. Hmm...

_"Sorry, I can't. I'm hanging out with Damon." -Send. _I sighed. I never had time for my old friends any more, I often begin to wonder why they're still bothering with me. I shrugged and my father raised an eyebrow before he walked out the front door. Nobody was here. I turned around and jumped when Stefan was there.

"Do you mind, seriously!" I yelled and elbowed him in the chest. I ran out the front door after tying up my hair in a high ponytail, leaving my fringe down. I climbed into the limousine and I found myself sat next to Katherine. I sighed and moved next to Elena across the enclosed space.

My Mum would _freak _if she saw me right now. Hanging out with people older than me? It wasn't exactly attractive – especially when they pick you up from school one day and everybody shouts out: "Slut, slut, slut, slut!" Then Damon shoots them the finger and I laugh, my mood immediately changing.

I looked around the car and Katherine was talking to Damon. He smiled at me, but it was forced. Was he worried about me? He had nothing to worry about. I turned to Elena who was crying into Jeremy's shoulder. I immediately went to her.

"Elena! What's the matter?" I hugged her tightly.

"I-It's Bonnie." My eyes grew wider. I hadn't seen her all morning. I bit my lip and pulled back. "S-Somebody took her...She wouldn't run off. Ever."

I took out my phone and rang her. Somebody answered a few seconds later and Damon gave me a stern look. "Why hello there, Amelia. I'm sure you'd like to know what time the show is beginning." Klaus' voice said into it. I shuddered before answering.

"K-Klaus." I spoke, Every in the car turned to me and I looked away. "Give her back to us."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that child," I hated it when he called me that, it always made me sound small and insignificant, Klaus did that to people – made them feel like they're nothing.

"She is in my possession now. Your friends better hurry. Or she may not see the next sunset." I hung up and looked at all of them.

"Step on it." I ordered my father. He nodded and the car screeched from the curb and we were moving. "I'm guessing you guys all heard that?" I sighed,

"Yes." Damon answered, he came and sat down next to me. "I promise, we will do everything in our power to get her back. He's got her now, but we will get her back." He paused, "There's going to be a trap – that's obvious."

I nodded in agreement. "We'll go there and kill him." I growled angrily, Damon pinned me down on the floor to stop me from going there right now and ripping Klaus's head off and I pushed him backwards easily.

I was strong and he wasn't expecting it, he growled and sat down again. I sat down in the front next to Stefan and he was staring out the window, one eye watching me. I smiled slightly and rested my head on his shoulder,

"We're in a mess." I pointed out the obvious. Damon came over and sat down next to me on my other side. I took both of their hands in mine. "Both the Salvatore brothers at my arm."

"That's my line!" Katherine yelled, I laughed and kissed Stefan then Damon's cheek. We started the journey on a high note.

x~Amelia~x


	4. Chapter 4

**Just A Dream - Chapter Four - Amelia's Pov  
><strong>_**A/n: Short Chapter this time, I'm breaking up the 'fighting parts' into different chapters :) Reviews are appreciated! **_

* * *

><p><em>Do you really want me?<br>__Do you really want me dead or alive?  
><em>_To torture for my sins,  
><em>_Do you really want,  
><em>_**Do you really want me?  
><strong>__**Do you really want me dead or alive?**__To live a lie?_

_Hurricane - 30 Seconds to Mars  
><em>

* * *

><p>We came to an old abandoned house. Of course, it just had to be looking like that didn't it?<p>

"Oh come _on!" _I groaned, we all piled out and we decided to go in groups. Elijah would be going last, give Klaus the element of surprise. I would be going with him and first was Stefan. I would be sneaking around the house – mostly because I was the smallest and would make the least amount of noise.

I ran up the stairs and was met by a man who had stubble and dark brown messy hair. I screamed and he dragged me into a room, locking the door.

I struggled in his arms, okay he was either a vampire or werewolf. Strong. I punched him in the stomach with the stakes and took a wolfsbain grenade out. I let it go and it blew up in his face. I coughed and fell to the floor. I shoved a stake in his chest and dragged his body behind a corner.

I breathed quickly and I could hear footsteps coming. I locked myself in the wardrobe and could still see them. Klaus. I straightened and he saw the body of his follower. He growled low and froze. He could smell my perfume, shit.

He opened the wardrobe in seconds and grinned at me evilly. I gasped and he held me against him in an unbreakable grasp. I screamed and did everything that I could to get away.

"So, your looking for Miss. Bennett? Ah, well here she is." He punched me in the stomach before shoving me into a room. It was pitch black and I gasped when I fell onto somebody, I took out a torch and Bonnie was there.

"Bonnie!" I yelled and hugged her. She was breathing quickly and I smelt blood, I scanned her and she had a severe head wound. I opened my bag and took out a flannel, which I wetted with my bottle of water. I dabbed it on her head and looked around.

"So where are we?" I asked her,

I groaned when I tried to stand and put my arm on my stomach. I squealed and fell to the floor. I sat on what felt like a chair and it felt like I had a few broken ribs, I had had them before from Stefan. I shrugged it off, trying to tell myself that everything was fine.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I've had worse." I murmured and she nodded and rubbed my back gently. "Any way out?"

"I have no idea, Amelia. There's no way out. It feels like I'm been here for a century, but it's only been a few hours." I nodded and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"What about the door? Have you tried?" She nodded and tried to get out. "Stand back." I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran at the door. It groaned and I did it again and it opened, I smiled and she followed me out.

I looked around and gasped when I saw Klaus get to me, he grabbed me and Bonnie and dragged us into a big square grey room, it was probably originally white, but died down from age. There was sunlight now and I looked at Bonnie who had blood spots over her. I probably looked the same.

Klaus shoved us in separate corners and I gasped when I hit a wall, I ran to him and gasped when something was quickly shot into my back. I screamed and fell to the ground, it was a stake. What the hell! Why did somebody to this! I continued to scream and Klaus ran to me.

"You blithering idiot! She's human!" He said to the person that shot me, he snapped their neck and ripped them apart before he pulled the stake out of me.

He fed me his blood and I screamed, but I was made to drink it. I put a hand to my stomach and there was blood dripping from there. It all healed and he pushed me backwards. I glared up at him.

"If you ever got turned into a vampire..." Klaus started but stopped. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head and began walking out the room. He put a finger in the air and turned around. "Things just got a whole lot worse." he said and looked at me directly. "They're here."

"Don't do anything to them, please! They don't mean any harm!"

"Liar!" He yelled and slapped me across the face with the back of his hand. I gasped and fell to the floor, I put my hand to my cheek and glared at him. Bonnie rushed to my side and the same man who I attacked earlier walked back in and held her up against the wall in seconds – I thought he was dead!

Right, next time somebody attacks me and I think they're dead...Make sure it's official.

Somebody walked up behind me and grabbed me in a fierce grip. They had tanned skin and I turned around and didn't recognise them. I whimpered and tried to break free. I punched behind me and two stakes went into his stomach, he fell to the ground and I looked at Klaus breathlessly.

"Hmm. You'd be an interesting vampire..." he flashed in front of me and flashed his fangs. I gasped and he tilted my head up. "All it takes is for me to kill you." He smirked evilly and I shook my head.

"No. You wouldn't. You need me for something and you know it. You'll regret it if you do." I told him. I never wanted to be a vampire, ever. I wanted to stay human and protect myself, when your a vampire it's much harder to do that, people expect more from you.

He leant towards my ear and it sent chills down my spine. "You smell delicious..." He sunk his teeth into my neck and began to drink my blood. I tried to get away and he growled, I felt myself grow weaker and my body lifeless. I couldn't think or move any more. Everything went black and meant nothing.

x~Amelia~x


	5. Chapter 5: Klaus, evil or not?

**A/n: Just thought I'd put it out there that I deleted Chapter 5 because I thought of a new way to turn in this story! I only write this story for fun, not to get reviews or anything! I usually write this story when I'm not focusing on my other ones (Always+Forever) Thank you if your reading this! ~x~**

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia's POV:<strong>

My eyes flung open and I put a hand to my forehead, I coughed and looked around, panicking. Was I a vampire? Klaus appeared in front of me and I screamed,

"You merely blacked out. Didn't you hear me when I said that I didn't want you a vampire yet?" He tilted my head up and I closed my eyes, feeling nervous and weak beneath his touch. My eyes opened slowly and I met his, he locked my gaze for a few seconds and I held it.

I took this moment to my advantage and I shoved my fist into his chest, four mini stakes entered him and he had me pinned against the floor in a second. He growled angrily at me and he pulled them out, he traced one across my cheek and down to where my heart was.

I gasped and someone threw him off me, I sat up. Stefan was here. I was grabbed and they covered my mouth, they dragged me backwards and into another room. They spun me around. Damon. I smiled at him briefly and he rested his forehead to mine.

He made a "Shh" noise and placed his finger to my lips. He handed me a stake and I nodded, I shoved it in my bag and shrugged it on my shoulder again.

I turned around and was about to walk back into the room when Damon grabbed my shoulders again and pulled me to him, he crushed his lips against mine and I gasped against them. He pulled back and I brushed my lips against his, I slipped beneath his arms and was about to enter the room when Klaus said,

"if you don't enter now say goodbye to your pretty little boyfriend." I gasped and walked nervously into the room. He had Stefan held against the wall, with a stake in his chest, next to his heart. I ignored the fact that he had called Stefan my boyfriend. A) He was in love with Elena and always would be. B) I _did _love Stefan but only as a brother. The slightest movement would kill him. No...I couldn't lose him.

I ran at Klaus and he lifted me off the ground, dropping Stefan. I smiled at Klaus innocently and I ran a hand across his cheek.

"Niklaus..." I whispered, he dropped me back onto my feet and I stared at him. It gave Stefan a distraction to drive a stake through his back and Damon appeared in front of him and shoved a dagger covered in white oak ash through his heart. I gasped and Klaus stared at me, pissed off by the looks of things.

I smiled at him and Elijah shoved me backwards on the ground, God that's going to form some cuts. I slammed against the wall on the other side of the room and he stood in front of Klaus.

"Niklaus," Elijah spoke clearly. Other hybrids entered the room and they all had the boys held up to the wall, I stayed as quiet and still as I could in the corner.

I met Damon's eyes as he stared at me painfully. Alaric entered the room and he killed three of the hybrids in seconds. Good one Dad, I thought. Niklaus blurred in front of me and he growled low at me and he lifted me into his arms and he ran out of the house, I tried to fight him, tried to get away but he wasn't allowing any of it.

I gave in eventually and he realised and he loosened his grip on me, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that he was Damon or Stefan instead.

That I was in safe arms instead of the Devil's.

**~x~**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting with Klaus

**A/n: I'm so sorry that There haven't been any new chapters recently! But here you go! More will be up very very shortly to anyone that's reading this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Amelia's POV: The meeting with Klaus<strong>

* * *

><p>"Amelia," A voice called ghostly. My eyes fluttered open slowly and I looked around. Where was I? I was in a room...I knew that much. Klaus appeared in my view and I shrieked, what the hell! "Klaus!" I screamed at him and he shushed me.<p>

"Be quiet, please? You've been asleep for a few hours. We're on the edges of Chicago. Your here alone. With me. Only me."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" "Why would I want to do that?" I stared blankly at him, "Because your evil, Klaus! All you do is wrong!" Anger flared through me.

"Where's Damon? Where's Stefan! Where's my father! You take me to them right this second or I swear to God..."

"You swear to God, what exactly? You can't do anything, Amelia." I whimpered and he laughed. "But don't you worry, my little Amelia. I will be taking you back to your friends soon...I just need something from you first." He took out a needle and I stared at him with wide eyes.

The one thing which I hated most in this world was needles. I held up a hand. "No way are you putting that thing in me!" I screamed at him, "You can take it another way but not by that...Please, I won't even resist if it's another way. Just no needles, please accept that?" I panicked, he smiled and nodded slowly.

"I respect your wishes, Amelia." He put it away and I sighed in relief. "Thank you," He brought his fangs out and I nodded slowly and tilted my head to the side, "this way is going to be a lot more painful – you realize that right?" I nodded and swallowed hard, "Go ahead...Drink."

I demanded, he sunk his teeth into my neck slowly and I gasped, but I gave into him, letting him drink my blood willingly. He put something in his mouth which would dispense my blood into a bag. I closed my eyes, not wanting to think about what was happening to me. Klaus took one of my hands in his and I opened my eyes slowly. Why was he being so nice to me? Because I was doing what he said? Maybe if you just gave him what he wanted instead of trying to kill him...he could be okay?

"Klaus...Why are you being so nice to me?" I whispered, he pulled back and licked my neck, healing the wound slowly. He put the bag down after sealing it and he wiped his mouth, my blood surrounding them. "There are plenty of reasons but none that I can speak of right now, my dear."

He kissed my cheek and helped me up. "Now it's time to take you back to your friends. I understand that your latest house is on the outskirts of Chicago?" I nodded slowly and I almost fell over. He scooped me into his arms and carried me out of the house and through the forest. He started to run at vampire speed and I hung onto his shirt tightly.

I squealed a few times and he smirked whenever I did so. He kissed my forehead and placed me on my feet outside of the house. Could I see a friendship forming here? I could see Damon looking out from the front bedroom window and he vanished instantly and he opened the door, he pulled me inside and held me close to him.

He slammed the door in Klaus' face right when he was about to say something and I stared through the glass at him. He looked pained and upset, I frowned at him and I turned to Damon. I locked my arms around his neck and I winced at the pain, he noticed and he tilted my head to the side and he sighed when he saw the deep, deep bite mark. He brushed the back of his hand across my cheek and I shivered.

I rested my head on his chest and he ran a fingertip down my spine. My Dad appeared in the hallway and he hugged me tightly, I whimpered and he released me, realizing what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7: Damon gets what he wants

**A/n: Here's another chapter, just like I promised! Okay, it sort of goes into M rating at the end...But come ON, this is DAMON We're on about? **

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Warning. ^ ^<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Damon always gets what he wants.<strong>

Once I had seen everybody it was time for bed already. Damon thought that it would be a good idea if we watched a movie before hand. A feeble attempt to make everyone forget about today's events. Bonnie was asleep upstairs and Caroline was keeping a watch on her with her hearing.

Everybody gathered in the living room. Damon and I occupied the sofa and Damon sat on the far right, I sat next to him and Stefan entered and sat next to me, Elena sat next to him and everyone else gathered on the floor and even Elijah entered, choosing to sit down in the corner of the room, playing with an iPhone which I could tell that he had no idea how to use.

Caroline went to him and began to help him to work it, he smiled at her and I rested my head on Damon's shoulder, I put my feet on Stefan and Elena went to sit next to Jeremy who was laying on the floor, propping himself up on his elbows.

Stefan ran his hand down my leg and I shuddered, Damon growled low at him and I smirked. I ran my hand down Damon's chest as the film started up and the lights went out. I continued to trace my hand down and my hand ran over his belt and down his weak spot, he grabbed my hand and leant to my ear. "You can do that later. Not here." I smirked and Damon kissed my forehead, I didn't know how long I could stay in this room for. Thanks Damon. Not!

Stefan began to tickle my feet and I pretended like it didn't effect me until it became unbearable, I screamed. "Stefan! Stop it!"

"That's not what you were saying last night." Stefan muttered back, I gasped and slapped him across the face. Hard.

I think everyone in the room laughed, even Elijah. Elena turned around and smirked at Stefan, I laughed and snuggled closer to Damon. I sighed into the crook of his neck and I gave in, I took his hand and charged out the room and I pinned him against the wall in the hallway.

I kissed him hard and he spun us around and he ran his lips along my neck, "Damon...Damon..." I muttered. I gasped and he pressed his whole body against mine, all I could think about was Stefan and Klaus. That was so worrying. Now I knew why. I looked past Damon and Stefan was stood there.

Damon didn't notice and I pulled Damon to me, I kissed him hard and I pushed him away a second and a half later. "Damon..." Stefan walked upstairs and I moaned quietly against Damon's crushing lips. "We can't..."

"Why not?" He whispered, rejection strong in his voice.

"My father's in that room." I said stubbornly and he shrugged,

"It's Alaric, Amelia. He used to walk around your house in his underwear before someone told him to get changed. Don't be ridiculous, please..." I sighed, "I want you."

He said into my ear as he began to kiss my neck, he ran his teeth along it and he nipped the side of it. No. That was the same spot which Klaus had bit into. That was Klaus' spot. I pushed him backwards, he fell to the floor from the shove.

"Damon, Damon..." I whispered as I went to his side on the floor. "I didn't mean that. It was the same spot where K-Klaus had bitten," he nodded slowly, "Come on," I took his hand and led him upstairs. I pulled him into the room which I slept in a few nights before and I locked my hands around his neck. "Please...You know how I feel about you,"

"Do I? Because I'm not sure whether you want to sleep with every guy in this household. Including Klaus, Amelia." I stared up at him and his hands snaked around my waist.

"N-No, that's not true Damon. I love you," I pressed myself up to him and he reacted instantly, he growled low and he pulled me tighter to him. I groaned with need as he lifted me off the ground and carried me to the bed, his lips ran along my neck, on the opposite side which was Klaus'. I smiled with pleasure and he ran his fangs along it slowly, teasing me.

"Damon..." I whimpered, he pulled my shirt over my head and whatever he saw in me; he liked it, he liked it a lot. Yeah I had your average sized breasts, but I had a flat toned stomach and...Pretty much the perfect body. Damon ran his lips along my chest and down my stomach, I gasped and my hands tangled in his hair harder. I pulled him up to me and I kissed him hungrily and deeply, he bit down gently on my lower lip and I moaned loudly in response.

"Damon!" I screamed when his hand went into my trousers slowly, I yelled and I pulled him closer to me. He pulled down my trousers and I kicked them off, he ran his lips down my stomach and he bit into my pants, pulling them down slowly with his teeth. I closed my eyes, tilting my head back and I heard a tear and when I opened my eyes a few seconds later he was naked on top of me, I gasped and my heart-rate increased massively.

I heard the door handle being turned and I bit my lip. No, no! I needed him _now. _Nobody would get in the way of it. I pulled Damon down to me and kissed him deeply, colliding my tongue with his.

"Damon I swear to God if you do what I think your doing to her. I will kill you." Ah, my dear father who never stopped with the death threats. I froze and Damon pulled back. He leant his forehead to mine and my breathing slowed,

"Alaric, you can't stop me from doing anything. And if you do, you'll be the one who loses a heart. Not me." Damon said and I heard my father retreat from the door. I smiled slightly and I kissed Damon softly on the lips.

Our night continued from where we left off and nobody else interrupted us.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Another chapter will be up shortly, if you want to review me what you thought; you can! Or if you've got any ideas which you'd like to share with me about this story then go ahead. Another warning: It's only going to get harder from here on.**


	8. Chapter 8: The morning after

**A/n: Another Chapter! I understand that the storyline I've planned from here on is...Very strange. But I hope that you enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly and a loud scream of surprise came out of me. "Damon!" He only smirked in response, his right arm was drooped along my back. He slowly trickled his fingers down it to try and comfort me, but it wasn't working. I...Had just had sex with Damon Salvatore, willingly at that. Everyone would hate me now.

I pushed myself up from him and I took in a deep breath "Did it really happen?" I asked, sitting up and staring at him.

"Yeah and you know what? You love every second if it." God, he could be such a dick. I climbed out of bed, completely naked; from head to tie there was no piece of clothing on me whatsoever. I flushed a deep red and Damon smirked wide up at me.

"Don't do that..."I muttered, picking up my underwear and sliding it on immediately, feeling incredibly stupid as I did so. But I just needed to get out of this room. Away from Damon.

He continued to stare at me with those eyes which seemed like they would turn me into melted butter. I grabbed a pair of dark coloured flared jeans and pulled on a dark blue long sleeved top over a plain white tank top which had a frilly edge. I thought that it was Elena's because I swore that I had seen her wear it before.

I slid into a pair of black sneakers and I brushed through my hair rapidly. Damon was changed in only a mere few seconds Stupid vampire speed. He wrapped his arms behind me in the mirror and I turned around to face him, gazing up into his deep blue eyes as he stared down into my warm brown ones.

"Amelia, please don't feel this way. The last thing I wanted was to cause you distress, that isn't my intention." he said smoothly,

"I just need some time, maybe a lot of it. Just to think about things." I ran a hand up his chest shakily. "About how I feel about you, Damon." He sighed and kissed my forehead then disappeared. God, I hated it when he did that!

I straightened my hair and I walked out of the room, down the stairs and I ended up being dragged into the living room by the one and only Katherine Pierce. I tried to fight her but everyone knew that if you fought against a vampire's hold you usually ended up dead.

"Bonnie's doing a locators pell to find Klaus. Shut up you little idiot." I glared at her menacingly and Elijah entered the room silently. Did he never make any noise?

"Play nice, Katerina." He told her, she instantly responded and released me. The house was mostly silent, the only people who were in the room were Elijah, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Katherine. "We're going about a private operation." Elijah told me as he walked past me then he beckoned me over to Bonnie while she was muttering words under her breath.

She held her hand out for something and Katherine pushed me towards her. Bonnie took out a knife and at first I thought she was going crazy, but then I soon realised that this was Bonnie and she usually did good. She took my hand delicately in hers.

I took in a deep breath when the knife made contact with my skin, a small dark red pool of blood appeared on my palm in a straight line and I turned my hand over, allowing the blood to drip onto the map before me. On top of the ma was a small silver ring which had a complicated pattern on it. I assumed that Elijah must have stolen it a few years back from Klaus.

"Will this work? I only have a little of Klaus' blood in me after all" I told them, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Elena was attempting to comfort Stefan. Oh, right...The blood. I sighed and pulled my hand back, Elijah handed me a tissue and I covered the gash on my palm. I walked over to Elena and I sat down next to her.

I watched, completely mesmerized as the blood on the map moved in the direction of Mystic Falls, it stopped a few seconds later. "Wait a second, why is he there?" I asked Elijah, like he would know the answer. He usually did so I didn't see why this was any different. They were brothers after all, surely Elijah could see what Klaus' motives were? Jeremy walked into the room and Bonnie had just managed to pack everything away with the help of Elijah before he could ask any questions.

"You're looking like Elena more and more every day." Jeremy told me playfully when he sat down at the table and started to read a random newspaper, but everyone knew that he wasn't particularly paying much attention to whatever he was reading.

"What can I say? I have been stealing her wardrobe after all." I joked and Elena laughed.

"It looks good on you," she replied and I winked at her Stefan smiled wider. He was just glad that we were happier even though we were stuck in all of this madness. He looked out for me and he loved Elena and he always would; no matter what or who got in the way. Especially not Damon.

Bonnie scurried out of the room with Elijah and I had to look up at the wrong time, didn't I? Damon walked in, with a massive smug-ass-smile on his face. I froze and Stefan noticed the change in my heartbeat instantly, he raised an eyebrow at me and then his eyes took a quick glance at Damon.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Damon drawled and he walked out of the room, he dragged Katherine away from Jeremy as he left. I sunk deeper into the cushions wishing they would swallow me up forever so I never had to face this kind of embarrassment again.

Well, I wasn't embarrassed about what happened. I would've just preferred it if not everyone found out about the ins and outs of my sex life. Especially not Alaric.

My stomach grumbled at probably one of the most inappropriate times and I got up and went to the kitchen to find Damon stood there, making a cooked breakfast for everyone, wow...

I watched as every muscle tensed whenever he moved and he wiped his brow before turning to me. "Hey Amelia," I walked towards him slowly, taking small steps as I went. I locked my hands around his neck and I kissed him softly on the lips.

However it wasn't what he wanted at all. He wrapped his arms around me and he puled me closer to him and kissed me deeper, when I gasped into his mouth my lips parted and he took that as an opportunity to run his tongue along mine, I couldn't hold in the moan as he ran a hand up my back.

I shuddered and he pinned me down onto one of the tables. I gasped and he ran his lips along my neck. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anyway." Damon pulled away and he cursed quietly, he went back to making the breakfast and I stood and turned to the person that spoke.

Stefan.

"Stefan!" I exclaimed and he walked towards me quickly and he cupped my face. At first I thought that he was going to kiss me but he stared at me with cold eyes. "Your face...Your body...Damon!" His brother spun around and I raised an eyebrow at them both.

"What, brother?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Her face. Her body. For starters she's grown. Her hairs longer and a darker brown, her skins a little darker...Don't you see? She's turning into Elena!" Damon pushed Stefan out of the way and he replaced Stefan's hands.

"S-She did look a little like Katherine last night...But my mind was focused on one thing last night." I glared at him,

"So why is this happening? It must've happened over night right? They both nodded and Stefan started to carry the breakfast into the dining room when it was finished. I sighed and helped him.

Damon looked me up and down and I did notice that I was taller and my face had changed slightly, but I did look similar to Elena already. Maybe it was because I slept with Damon? That it changed me?


	9. Chapter 9: Caroline's words are TRUE

**A/n: I actually adore the short scene with Caroline in this chapter! Have any of you seen 3x21 yet! OMFG. It was AMAZING! I don't think I can let myself watch the season finale. I might cry too much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

I walked upstairs and I knocked on Tyler and Caroline's door, she opened it and she smiled wide at me. "Hey Elena." she hugged me and I pulled back.

"Caroline? It's me, Amelia" Tyler stared at me from behind her and Caroline looked me up and down.

"You look like her! You look exactly like her! I nodded slowly. "We don't know why for sure but do you have something that will define us apart?" She nodded and went over to her suitcase, she took out a small red hair-band and I put it on,

"Perfect!" I smiled at her and once I told them that breakfast was ready they couldn't have been any happier. I went into the dining room and I sat down next to Elena and think everyone stared at us.

"This is...Going to be difficult to get used to." Stefan said as he sat down next to Elena.

"Why is it happening?" I put my head in my hands and someone put a hand on my back, I turned around to my left and Damon smiled slightly at me. "Maybe it's because of Klaus?" I asked Elijah.

"Possibly." He replied, I sighed and Caroline and Tyler began eating, followed by everyone else.

"Well now that there's three of you, it's going to be harder for Klaus to identify you all." Bonnie said before he took a sip of coffee. I nodded, she did have a good point.

"I'm just going to simply say it." Jeremy spoke up. "We should go back to Mystic Falls and we need Amelia as close to us as possible. So until we come up with a plan I suggest that she en-roles at our school."

"But I look like Elena?" I asked, confused.

"A little bit of makeup and people won't be able to tell the difference. Say that Isobel had another child or something?" I sighed again, that idea could work.

"So in some ways I would be labelled as your long lost sister?" I asked Elena, she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, the earliest we leave is three." Stefan said, I checked my watch and it was half two. We all finished our meals in five minutes and we were started packing our things.

I was helping Caroline with her suitcase when she turned to me. "What are you doing, Amelia? Are you completely turning into Katherine? Are you having a threesome with the Salvatores or something?" I sighed and looked over at her.

"I-I don't know Caroline. I'll figure it out sooner or later. I...Love Damon but there's just something about Stefan and not to mention Klaus."

"Hold it there! Klaus!" I bit down on my lip hard.

"Y-Yeah, Carline. He likes me."

"He does realize that your supposed to be the one to kill him, right?" I nodded slowly.

"I know that. He knows that and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't explain it and it might not even be me that does the job. It could be Damon or Jeremy; who knows." Caroline shrugged and she zipped up the suitcase and she took it off the bed.

"Enough of the freaky boyfriend drama! Screw them." She yelled excitedly and we laughed. "I can't believe that your joining our school now! You get to come to the upcoming dance! The theme is rather formal, but there is no specific theme we decided but you -have- to bring a date," I nodded and grinned wide at her.

"Obviously, otherwise you'll murder me." She rolled her eyes and we checked all the rooms upstairs, making sure that nobody had left anything behind, then we went downstairs and I heard my Father honk the car horn. Oh dear. I hadn't seen him since last night. He was furious when he found out what I had been doing with Damon and he probably still was; knowing him.

We were the last ones out of the house and as soon as the car door shut my dad started the engine and he drove us back to Mystic Falls.

I found myself being pulled into Damon's lap and he wrapped his arms securely around me. The weather outside had picked up and it was heavy rain with a couple of thunder rumbles. Damon kissed my hair and I rested my head on his chest.

~x~


	10. Chapter 10: The gift

**A/n: I know that I kind of stole this idea from Klaroline, but I would LOVE it to happen between Elena/Klaus (Klena? -_-") And because Amelia looks like Elena...Um, so yeah...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

When we arrived all the vampires left in town to go back to my house to collect mine and my Dad's belongings. The humans went to the Gilbert house and Elena sat with me in the living room, we talked about Damon mostly and then we started talking about the dance. "So, who're you taking?" She asked after took a sup of her Coke.

"I'm not sure, Caroline's rooting for Damon and I." She rolled her eyes at that and I smiled wide back. Bonnie walked in the room and sat down on the other sofa.

"So the dance is this Friday, meaning we have two days to get ready." Today was Wednesday so I did the Math in my head. "What do we need to get prepared?"

"Dresses?" Elena suggested,

"We'll look for some tomorrow after school," I said and Bonnie spoke up shyly.

"I'm thinking of bringing Jeremy." I stared at her with wide eyes and I turned to Elena without realising, her face was coated in shock.

"Why J-Jeremy?" She asked.,

"He's been so...Strong recently and I kind of fell for him.

"I'm sure he'd be delighted to go with you Bonnie!" I told her, smiling. Bonnie tuned to Elena to see what her reaction was. Jeremy was Elena's brother after all.

"Yeah, my brother...Has been through so much, so much pain and he's lost so many people. He deserves to have somebody as great as you." Bonnie looked like she was abut to cry with happiness and that was all me and Elena wanted for her – Happiness.

"We need to keep these small moments and think of them when times get bad." I said, pulling Elena to me and then Bonnie in a group hug, the only girl missing was Caroline.

Elena was the first to pull away and as she did so the doorbell went. Bonnie pulled away and she wiped the tears which had fallen. I stood and went into the hallway to see who it was.

Elena was pulling Stefan up the stairs and Caroline entered next, she gave me a massive hug and then she went in to the living room to Bonnie.

I took a peek out the front door and I saw Damon leaning against his car door. He took a few steps forwards when he saw me and I ran out of the house and into his arms. He held me there tightly and I rested my head on his chest, completely content there.

"Stefan's inside talking to Elena," he said slowly, hatred filling his voice. I pulled back.

"About?" He sounded deeply upset about this.

"Taking her to the dance," I sighed and stared up into his eyes.

"Why do you sound so upset about it? Is it because she chose him and not you? That's why isn't it." I questioned him, he sighed and nodded.

"But I love you, Amelia. You." He clasped my hands in his.

"I can't do this, Damon. You can't love her and me, it's not right." I took in a deep breath and I let his hands go, I walked back into the house, feeling terrible abut what I had to do.

I went straight upstairs and there was a package on Elena's bed. Elena must already be downstairs because it was unopened and surely if she saw it then she would have opened it? Unless the package had arrived after she left?

I walked towards it hesitantly and the words "Dear Amelia," Were written on it. The box was a light blue colour and I undid the black ribbon before I pulled the lid off, inside was a beautiful black dress which had amazing detail on the chest area. I pulled it out and I it went down to my ankles, the skirt went out at the waist and the top half was like a corset.

I placed the dress on the bed and I looked inside the box again, there ere a few words written down on a small bit of white paper. "I hope that you'll accompany me to the dance. Klaus." I took in a deep breath and I walked downstairs, confused.

"Caroline?" I looked around for her.

"In here," she said from the living room I walked inside "I thought that the dance wasn't themed?" I sat down in the middle of the floor with them all; Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie, "It isn't. But it is formal, why?"

"I've been delivered a dress...A gorgeous dress, it's all so very cliché." I rolled my eyes, Caroline clapped her hands together a few times in excitement.

"Who from, who from? I bet you it's Damon," I shook my head at her. Stefan raised an eyebrow at me and I looked at him with worry.

"Klaus," Stefan turned to Elena and she spoke up.

"Klaus sent it? Why would he do that?"

"W-when he took me away, he didn't do anything that he did painfully. He made sure that there was no pain. That I was comfortable about it and I think that he did that because he feels something for me. That there is possibly a small amount of humanity still left in him." I explained and Bonnie nodded.

"It's a possibility, but should we let you go with him?" She asked,

"Well if I don't go with him, I'm sure that he'll turn up anyway. Klaus doesn't give in that easily." I stood and sighed, Alaric entered the room then and he took my hand and yanked me up to my feet. I yelped and we ran out of the house.

"Er, I see you later then guys!" I yelled as he dragged me out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>These are all of the chapters which I've already wrote! So another chapter may not be up for a while! I'm working on my other stories! <strong>

**~x~**


	11. Chapter 11: Klaus' Usual Disguise

**A/n: I'm sorry! I know that this chapter isn't very long! But I hadn't updated in ages and i thought that even a little chapter might please you for a little while, I'm been working on my other stories you see and I just don't have time for this story...I'll try to update it once more this week, possibly tomorrow night. But I have a French and English exam coming up...Ugh. School = Sucks. Big time.  
>Enough about my life. Here's the chapter: <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Klaus' Usual Disguise<strong>

"Alaric! Where are you taking me?" I asked as he shoved me into his car, he did up my seatbelt for me and he ran around to the drivers side, he slid into the seat and started the engine. "Talk to me! Where are we going?" I demanded, he turned to me and he sped down the road quickly. "Dad..?"

"I am _not _Alaric." My eyes widened,

"Wait – What?" I yelled and tried to stay calm in the head, who the heck was he? He smiled slowly and evilly at me, I instantly knew who it was. Klaus. I instantly tried the door and I even tried to smash the windows.

"Nothing will work. You're so very weak, Amelia."

"I am _not _weak!" I screamed at him and he turned to me, one hand on the steering wheel. He ran his other hand across my cheek. He ran his fingertips across my jawline and I shuddered.

"This was the only way that I was ever going to get you alone." I sighed and leant back in the seat. I knew that he wasn't going to kill me, and I lingered on that thought for as long as I could. Klaus was evil. He wasn't capable of love. Not now. Not ever.

"Would you calm down? I'm not going to hurt you," he said to me.

"Well, let me grab your father and put myself in his body and then start talking to you and let's see whether you stay calm, shall we?" He bit his lip and continued to drive in silence. "Exactly. Just...Don't talk to me."

Suddenly my hands became interesting and I spent the whole journey admiring them, trying my best to not make any eye contact with him whatsoever. I would not give him the satisfaction that he had won. That I had fallen into his harsh trap already. Yes, he was charming and alluring and...Everything he did made me blush.

But he was _Klaus! _And he was evil! Especially right now because he's taking advantage of my father's body and that's just creepy. "I'll be out of this body in an hour or two. We have to go for a little drive first," I groaned and rolled my eyes dramatically. He smirked slightly and sped up.

"Thank you, I'd rather spend the least amount of time possible with you thank you very much." I nodded and he sighed.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

"You get used to it." I shrugged slightly and I turned on the radio to pass the time, a song came on that I knew and I sung along, I even saw him mouth a few words every now and again. Maybe these next few hours wouldn't be as bad as I thought they were going to be?


End file.
